


Прячется солнце в зарослях до поры

by Slowsbi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: — Я сегодня в компании друга, — произносит Том и в его голосе слышится искренняя улыбка, когда он обращается к этому человеку. Шизуо ещё раз окидывает недовольным взглядом мужчину и морщится, снова почувствовав мерзкий и до боли знакомый запах. Хейваджима понятия не имеет, что за тип этот мужик, но от него прямо-таки несёт Орихарой, словно он пропитан им насквозь.





	Прячется солнце в зарослях до поры

От этого типа несёт ублюдком.

— Я сегодня в компании друга, — произносит Том и в его голосе слышится искренняя улыбка, когда он обращается к этому человеку. Шизуо ещё раз окидывает недовольным взглядом мужчину и морщится, снова почувствовав мерзкий и до боли знакомый запах. Хейваджима понятия не имеет, что за тип этот мужик, но от него прямо-таки несёт Орихарой, словно он пропитан им насквозь. 

— Шизуо-кун, верно? — обращается мужчина то ли к нему, то ли к Тому, так сразу и не разберёшь, поэтому он решает промолчать, позволив Танаке отвечать за двоих.

В салоне автомобиля этого типа тоже воняет Изаей, но Хейваджима не произносит ни слова, лишь морщит нос, когда забирается на переднее пассажирское кресло, уступая более безопасное место на задних сидениях Тому. 

Он внимательно следит за тем, как мужчина заводит машину, аккуратно выруливает с парковочного места, а затем выезжает на проезжую часть, попутно переговариваясь с Танакой. Шизуо не вникает в суть их разговора, он весь увлечён своим наблюдением за этим странным мужчиной. 

Для человека, ошивающегося рядом с таким мусором, как Орихара, он слишком хорошо одет. Это первое, что подмечает Хейваджима, — мужик ничего так выглядит, и в деньгах, судя по неплохой тачке да солидным часам на его правом запястье не особо нуждается. Тогда это привязанность? Но какого рода? Неужели Изая ещё в состоянии располагать к себе людей, а не вызывать приступы неконтролируемого отвращения? 

«Или это один из тех, кого он крепко держит за яйца?», — раздумывает Хейваджима, не сводя озадаченного взгляда с чужих рук, что покоятся на руле. 

Получается, его шантажируют?

Предположение Шизуо разбивается с треском в тот момент, когда покоящийся на столе телефон мужчины начинает звонить, а на дисплее появляется «Входящий вызов: Изая». 

Хейваджима перестаёт пить свой молочный коктейль и мгновенно напрягается. Он смотрит на чужой мобильник ровно пару секунд, а затем переводит пытливый взгляд на мужчину. 

И сталкивается с откровенной насмешкой.

— По работе? — спрашивает, ничего не подозревающий Танака, запихивая в рот очередной ролл. — Ответьте, Кине-сан.

— Подождёт, — нарочито небрежно бросает мужчина, не отрывая глаз от медленно закипающего Шизуо, а затем сбрасывает вызов. Вот так просто. 

Хейваджима стискивает зубы и сминает свой стакан, случайно выплёскивая всё его содержимое на свой барменский костюм и на бок Тома. 

Если он не нуждается в деньгах и если его не шантажируют, то у Шизуо нет ни одной причины, чтобы держать себя в руках рядом с человеком, который водится с этим вонючим ублюдком, испоганившим не один год его жизни. 

Хейваджима резко встаёт со своего места и хватает мужчину за ворот его рубашки.

Вернее, пытается схватить. Потому что у него не получается – тот изворачивается, быстро отступая назад.

— Полегче, Шизуо-кун, — спокойно произносит Кине, и слова его бьют по нервам Шизуо не хуже хлыста. Это так до боли знакомо, что Хейваджима уже знает, чем всё закончится. Его снова доведут до того состояния, когда перед глазами не будет ничего, кроме алой ярости. 

— Тебя послал этот уёбок? — рычит он, стискивая кулаки. Шизуо пока что не предпринимает попыток вновь схватить и придушить Кине или как там его, не переворачивает стол, не опрокидывает стул и даже не швыряет ни в кого жалкие остатки некогда бывшего стакана с коктейлем. 

Да он ещё неплохо держится, что, разумеется, временно.

— Нет, — отвечает Кине, не пытаясь сбежать или за чем-нибудь спрятаться от разбушевавшегося монстра. 

И внезапно для себя самого Шизуо обнаруживает, что мужчина не врёт. Затопившая сердце ярость не находит причины для выхода, так что всё, что ей остаётся – постепенно сойти на нет. Но для этого нужно время, за которое может всякое произойти. Хейваджима предпочитает не обнадёживаться, поэтому его кулаки остаются крепко сжатыми. 

— Тогда какого хуя? — спрашивает Шизуо. 

— Во-первых, я друг Танаки, и мне приятно проводить время в его обществе, — говорит Кине и усаживается обратно за стол, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что Хейваджима всё ещё заведён, — а во-вторых, Изаю ты больше не интересуешь.

Весь остаток этого безумного дня Шизуо проводит в задумчивом молчании, пока Том продолжает разговаривать о чём-то с Кине, усердно делая вид, что ничего не случилось. Получается у него, откровенно говоря, не очень, однако Кине, кажется, это совершенно не волнует. Хейваджима быстро находит этому простое объяснение: Кине работает на Изаю. Или с Изаей? Есть же разница?

— Вы удивительный Кине-сан, — улыбается Том одной из тех улыбок, от которых Шизуо становится легче дышать, когда они уже собираются расходиться по домам, — было приятно провести с Вами время.

— Взаимно, — скупо, но вполне себе искренне отвечает Кине в спину слегка опьяневшего Танаки. Том что-то хмыкает себе под нос и спешно выходит из бара на улицу, ненадолго оставляя Кине наедине с Шизуо. 

Хейваджима думает, что со стороны человека, весь вечер беспокоящегося за них двоих, это весьма опрометчиво. Но эта мысль мгновенно ускользает от него, как только Кине открывает и придерживает перед ним дверь, явно пропуская Шизуо вперёд.

Конечно же, Хейваджима застывает на месте и никуда не двигается, абсолютно сбитый с толку.

С чего бы этому типу придерживать ему дверь? 

Это какая-то часть непостижимого для него этикета? Или это попытка унизить Шизуо в отместку за сегодняшнюю вспышку гнева? Или…

— Проходи, — говорит ему Кине, поторапливая. Но Хейваджима не двигается с места. Ему не хочется быть случайно униженным.

— Зачем придерживать мне дверь?

— Затем, что я хочу пропустить тебя вперёд.

— Это из-за того, что я вышел из себя? — спрашивает Шизуо, чувствуя, что вновь начинает закипать.

— Что? — недоумевает Кине и хмурит свои тонкие брови. — Конечно, нет, забудь об этом.

Хейваджима ещё раз окидывает мужчину недоверчивым взглядом, однако не находит ничего, указывающего на агрессию или затаённую обиду с его стороны. Поэтому он проходит вперёд.

Ничего страшного не происходит. Чувства унижения не возникает, и Шизуо позволяет себе расслабиться, становясь рядом с курящим Томом.

— По домам? — спрашивает их вышедший на улицу Кине. — Вас подвезти?

— Я на такси, — произносит Танака, а затем поспешно выбрасывает недокуренную до конца сигарету в мусорку, когда замечает подъезжающую к бару жёлтую машину. — О, быстро. До встречи!

— До встречи, — отвечает Кине, а Хейваджима зажато кивает головой.

Так они снова остаются вдвоём. И в этот самый момент Шизуо понимает, денег на такси у него нет.

Когда он вновь оказывается в машине Кине, запах Орихары ощущается уже не так остро, как утром, однако он по-прежнему витает в воздухе и противно щекочет ноздри. Шизуо первые несколько секунд морщится, но уже через пару мгновений привыкает. 

В голову ударяет осознание того, что он находится там, где ещё совсем недавно был Изая, что он общается с человеком, который тесно работает с Изаей. И всё это происходит, если верить Кине, за спиной самого Изаи. 

Это будоражит Хейваджиму настолько, что по всему телу пробегают мурашки.

— Скажешь адрес? — интересуется мужчина, барабаня пальцами по рулю. — Или поедем ко мне?

Шизуо цепенеет второй раз за вечер, и даже забывает дышать. 

Он поворачивает голову и встречается с чужим абсолютно спокойным и чистым взглядом. Ни тени насмешки на лице. Кине совершенно серьёзен, а это сбивает с толку ещё больше.

Хейваджима называет свой адрес. 

— Можно взять твой номер телефона? — спрашивает мужчина после того, как припарковывается рядом с домом Шизуо.

— Зачем? 

— Позвонить, — невозмутимо отвечает Кине, вытягивая из кармана брюк свой собственный мобильник, на дисплее которого на мгновение показывается четыре пропущенных звонка. От Изаи.

— Зачем звонить мне? — задаёт вопрос Хейваджима, приходя в восторг от одной мысли о том, что этот человек игнорировал Орихару весь день ради них с Томом. 

— Поболтать, пригласить куда-нибудь. 

— Зачем? 

Шизуо действительно не понимает. Поболтать? С ним? Весь вечер он провёл в молчании, пока мужчина неплохо проводил время, разговаривая с Танакой. Разве не логичнее было бы звонить и болтать с Томом? Пригласить куда-нибудь? После того, как Хейваджима чуть было не набросился на него из-за одного только звонка Орихары? Звучит… бредово, даже для Шизуо.

Кине тяжело вздыхает и одаривает его слегка раздражённым взглядом.

— Затем, что ты мне интересен. В романтическом плане. Я собираюсь ухаживать за тобой.

В голове Хейваджимы абсолютно пусто, зато в его груди вскипает злоба. Он крепко стискивает зубы и начинается скалится, в одно мгновение выходя из себя. Шизуо впивается пальцами в обивку пассажирского сидения, грозясь проткнуть её насквозь, но пока ещё держится. Даже не тянет руки к шее этого подонка, решившего над ним прикольнуться. 

— Ты. Нахуй. Издеваешься.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Кине, словно не замечает состояния Хейваджимы, — я не издеваюсь.

Шизуо предпочитает ему не верить. 

Он разрывается между потребностью разукрасить чужое лицо и желанием раскурочить машину к чёртовой матери. Однако побеждает нежелание причинить Танаке ещё больше неприятностей. Ведь Кине теперь его грёбаный друг.

Хейваджима уже тянется к дверной ручке, как чужая ладонь падает ему на плечо, слегка удерживая.

«Спокойно», — приказывает себе Шизуо, чтобы ненароком не переломать Кине все кости, имеющиеся в его теле.

Когда мужчина крепко хватается за плечо Хейваджимы и рывком тянет его на себя, Шизуо понимает, что у этого придурка совершенно нет чувства самосохранения. 

А затем он чувствует, как чужие губы касаются его виска.

— Я не Орихара, и моё влечение никак с ним не связано. Я совершенно искренен, когда дело касается таких вещей, — шепчет ему Кине, не боясь получить по лицу. — И ты это прекрасно почувствовал, только предпочёл струсить. 

— Ты, блять, покойник, — тихо рычит Хейваджима, когда мужчина, наконец, отстраняется от него. 

Однако сделать что-либо этому человеку так и не решается, превращая свою угрозу в пустой звук. Как и не решается выйти из машины, совершенно сбитый с толку всем произошедшим, а главное своими собственными ощущениями, прорезавшимися даже сквозь толщу ярости.

— Тебя привлекают только женщины? — спрашивает Кине, пользуясь временным замешательством Шизуо. — Или я тебе неприятен?

Хейваджима морщится от первого вопроса. О его бисексуальности, в своё время, Изая разболтал всей академии, а затем, при любом удобном случае, издеваясь, интересовался, пользуется ли Шизуо дилдо, спрашивал «отсосал бы он у вот этого парня» или «как там его родители, всё ещё гомофобы?» (к слову, да, всё ещё). 

— Все в ёбаном Икебукуро знают, что нет, не только женщины. 

— Хорошо, — кивает головой Кине и замолкает. 

Он ждёт ответа на свой второй вопрос. 

Шизуо молча достаёт свой мобильный телефон.


End file.
